a story
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: bout four kids, stuck in zombie land,  AWSOME!


4 children, one world, EPIC!

Josh (me,i,) was the oldest, Jack, the second oldest, grabbed his shotgun and cocked it. Harry, The middle child, grabbed a long knife, and held it up in front of him, Shawn, the youngest pulled out his pistol and held it out in front of him, and I pulled out my Mini gun.

"Jack you go to the left, harry you go with Shawn to the right, I'll go up the middle way" I said.  
They all agreed and split up, I kicked down a boarded wall and jumped over a blown up car. I saw to half dead person walk up to me and try to push me over. I was quicker and pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the throat, it let out an ear piercing scream and fell to the dirty ground, blood oozing out of its throat.

With jack

Jack held the shotgun up and looked left and right. All in front of him was a dirty path leading into the desert; he ran to the side of the door and threw a grenade through the door. There was a small explosion and Jack ran inside. Four to nine half dead people walked slowly up to him, one of the zombie's eyes were hanging out of it socket and the others didn't even have eyes. He killed 8 Zombies and had to reload.

_Fuck this, ill just use my knife _thought Jack grabbing his knife and running out side. He did a 360 in the air and slashed the last zombie's throat. The door began to close slowly and Jack ripped a bone out of a zombie and threw it at the middle of the door. The door didn't close yet but the bone was bending. Jack jumped through the gap and the bone cracked, the door quickly closed with a slam. Jack leaned against a wall and reloaded the gun, then cocked it, he made his way back up the track and back into the area and waited for the team to get back

With harry and Shawn

Shawn and Jack looked around the black room and couldn't see where they were, they pulled down there night vision goggles and surveyed their surroundings, the room was empty but they both smelled fresh blood. They went close enough and found themselves looking over a dead body. Harry bent over and looked over the dead body, he looked like he was 16, and was looking for a way out of this ruddy world.

"Its fresh, the fly's haven't even began to fly around it, someone is here" said Harry sternly. He turned around to see no one there.

"Shawn?" said Harry

"SHAWN!" yelled harry now looking around, holding his knife up. He heard yells and ran over to a tree. He jumped onto the first branch and jumped over the second, onto the third he got onto the highest branch to see Shawn tied up and hanging over the side, screaming. Harry pulled Shawn upwards and untied him, he fell to the ground and landed on grass, by his side was a shotgun and five bullet packs.

"Cool!" said Shawn picking the gun up and cocking it. They saw a door entrance but when they tried opening it was plastic. They ran out the other side of the entrance and ran back to the meeting Area to find Jack waiting for everyone.

"Hey, I suppose were suppose to go down there?" said harry. Jack nodded and walked down the middle way with Shawn and harry behind him. Harry looked around and found a silver dessert eagle sitting on the ground. He picked it up and fired a couple of shots. It worked perfectly, he slid an ammo pack he found earlier under the gun and it made a loud click and cocked it. Something moved behind him and turned around. A dead walking body slowly crept up to him, as if he didn't see him. Harry aimed his gun at the zombie and put a couple of bullets into its head. He slowly turned around and jogged up to the others.

With me.

I kept walking down the long path holding my mini gun. A half dead person ran out of know where and jumped at me. I moved to the left as the zombie smashed his head into the floor and breaking his neck and face. I just shrugged at the dead body and kept walking down the long dark dirty path. A black morphing wolf ran at me and turned into a one eyed monster, it tried to throw its club on me but I jumped onto it and shot at its head. I grabbed my knife and threw it at its eye and it let out a castle crumbling scream. It began to wobble and so did I.

It crash landed into the ground and I jumped off the club. I turned around to see Shawn, Jack and harry run up to me.

"Hey, I saw you take out that giant, nice" said Shawn running up to me. I nodded and grinned. I pointed at the dirty path.

"There's a house, it better have something in there" said Shawn, running over.

Harry looked over and saw some plate helmet.

"This better help" said harry plonking it on and running over to the others.

I turned around.

"Wow, where did you get that helmet" I said sarcastically.

"I got it fro-"

"I was being sarcastic" I said slamming the house door open.

Harry shrugged and followed me into the room with Jack and Shawn at his heels.

I looked around the dark room and saw a dead body lying on the ground. There was a fridge, beer, food and a car keys at the side of the kitchen.

"jeeze its like they want us to get out of here" muttered jack grabbing the keys.

"I shotgun the beer" said Shawn picking it up.

I picked up the food and loaded it with the backpack I found on the floor. I slipped the backpack on and zipped it up. Everyone went out the backdoor and found a old truck. Jack put the keys in and opened the door. I got into the seat and grabbed the key's from the car.

"i'm driving" I said, turning the ignitions on. I pulled into fourth gear and accelerated down the long road.

"Since when did you learn how to drive" said Shawn at the back.

"I watch top gear" I said pulling into fifth.

2:00 in the morning.

I picked up my chocolate bar and chomped into it. I felt really tired but l didn't stop, it started to rain and I pulled into second gear. I looked behind me to see harry and Shawn asleep and Jack next to me asleep. I shook jack awake.

"wah...wazzagoinon?" jack said dreamily.

"You're taking over driving" I said. He nodded and we pulled over. I jumped out and we both moved seats. I sat down in the other seat and told jack that fifth gear is top gear, fourth gear is tiny bit slower, third is medium, second is reverse and one is stop. Jack agreed and went into fourth gear. I lied against the sit and my eyelids began to get heavier, I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was getting shaken awake by harry and it was daytime. Jack was driving down the road at fifth gear very fast.

"whats wrong" I said

Jack was pale white and was shaking.

"Z-zz-z-zom-zombie" said jack shaking even more

"What about zombie" I said reaching for my minigun, but it wasn't there.

"i-i went to sle-sleep and heared mutt-muttering, so i got up an-and saw that a zombie was about t-to bite your neck, i reach fo-for my shotgun and it was empty, so i grabbed your m-mi-ni-mini gun and shot at it, it bit the gun and now its a-afec-affected" Jack said.

We drove for another five minutes until we reached another old house.

"My uncles in there" I said jumping out of the truck.

"Joshua, wait up" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see harry throw a dessert eagle at me. I grabbed it.

I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. I looked through the window; I smashed it and climbed through. I held up my dessert eagle and saw five zombies come at me. I shot 6 bullets in 5 heads and reloaded. I saw another door in front of me; I reached for the knob, but instead kicked it down. I looked up the walls and saw a camera. I took aim and shot it. I ran down the hallway and kicked down another door.

There stood my great grandfather dead with spikes in his stomach.

I looked around the dark room and picked up the gun near my grandad, it was an ak 47 and


End file.
